Trekatape Liverpool
Trekatape Liverpool: The Flavour of Liverpool in Words and Music is an approximately 79 minute audio cassette released in 1984 by the Merseyside Co-operative Development Agency and the Merseyside City Council. It was most likely for the International Garden Festival held in Liverpool that year. Production for the tape was performed by a company called Trekatape Ltd. The cassette consists of a walking tour of the Liverpool City Centre narrated by Brian Jacques, featuring musical interludes with contributions from Liz Crampton, Tony Gibbons, and Greg Quirey. Official Summary :The flavour of Liverpool in words and music... :''TREKATAPE IS... :''a cassette tour system which gives you a chance to feel the unique character of a strange place as though you were being guided through it by a friendly local. :IN LIVERPOOL you will discover why the ferry toll is charged only on the Wallasey side of the Mersey; sit for a while with Eleanor Rigby; see where the 'sack and bag' men carried out their grisly business, and realise why 'Liverpool people drink in the most glorious surroundings in the world'. :All this and much more in the company of a Liverpudlian. :TREKATAPES are used with personal cassette players. You can buy the tape and may hire the machine from the County Council Tourist Offices in Lime Street and at a number of hotels and shops in the city. :TREKATAPE allows you to take as long over the tour as you decide, lingering at the places which particularly interest you - and afterwards you have a permanent record to re-live at home and lend to your friends. Credits *Script by: Alan O'Toole *Narrated by: Brian Jacques *Music, Trad. Arrangements, original compositions & lyrics: Brian Jacques *Singers: Brian Jacques, Liz Crampton, Tony Gibbons, Greg Quirey Additional Notes :In addition to the places featured in this tour, TREKATAPE suggests that you visit: The Docks, The Maritime Museum, Open Eye Photography Gallery, The Planetarium, The Walker Art Gallery, Speke Hall and Croxteth County Park. Tour Places The audio portion of the tour covers the history of the following historical Liverpool places, people and activities (in running order): Side One: *St George's Hall *North Western Hotel *Ma Egerton's Stage Door pub *Lime Street railway station *Adelphi Hotel *Lewis's Department Store (the statue exceedingly bare from "In My Liverpool Home") *Roscoe Garden (Old Unitarian Church garden) *Rodney Street (and famous residents) *The Irish Centre *Liverpool Metropolitan Cathedral *Everyman Theatre *Hope Street *Number 26 Hope Street (headquarters of the Body Snatchers/"sack and bag men" of Liverpool) *Philharmonic Pub *Philharmonic Hall *Liverpool Anglican Cathedral *Cathedral cemetery & residents (Kitty Wilkinson) *The Blackie *St. Luke's Church *Bold Street *The Lyceum *Church Street *Bluecoat Chambers *Former site of St. Peter's Church, Church St., marked by Maltese Cross in pavement outside present-day Liverpool One shopping arcade *Queen Victoria Monument Side Two: *Liverpool Pier Head *River Mersey & the Mersey Ferry *Blackbirding, slavery in Liverpool *Memorial to the Engine Room Heroes of the Titanic *Church of Our Lady and Saint Nicholas *Royal Liver Building *Water Street *7 Water Street, Former National & Provincial Bank (two bronze tiger head sculptures form the door handles, rubbing the tiger's teeth ensures good luck before sea travels and prevents drowning) *Liverpool Town Hall *Dale Street *Ye Hole In Ye Wall Pub *Rigby's Buildings pub *Mathew Street *The Cavern Club *Eleanor Rigby Statue *The Mersey Tunnel *St. John's Gardens *William Brown Street *Steble Fountain *Empire Theatre Feature *Trekatape Liverpool was featured in the Redwall Collectors Community series. Category:Discography Category:Early Works